


I'm a good person, yes it's true

by Alynora



Category: Inazuma Eleven, The Good Place (TV)
Genre: How Do I Tag, I Tried, Multi, My First AO3 Post, My First Work in This Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23416036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alynora/pseuds/Alynora
Summary: Caleb Stonewall wakes up in heaven and has no idea why he's here.A Inazuma Eleven/The Good Place Crossover.
Relationships: Fudou Akio/Kidou Yuuto, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	1. Welcome! Everything is wrong.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first fic posted on AO3 and I'm really nervous! I initially wrote this to practice my English, so I'm sorry if there is any grammar/orthographic mistakes.
> 
> If you haven't seen The Good Place, then go watch it immediately because it's fantastic. There is no real spoiler in this chapter, but if you prefer to watch the series without knowing anything then you shouldn't read this.

''Welcome! Everything is fine.'' 

That's the first thing Caleb saw when he opened his eyes. This sentence, in green letters, painted on a white wall. He had no memories of how he got there, on this couch, in a place he never went before.   
Suddenly, he heard the sound of a door opening. He turned his head to see an older man with glasses smiling at him with serenity and kindness. 

''Caleb? Come on in.'' 

Caleb decided to do what he said, as he didn't understand anything that was happening. Even if the place and the guy seemed welcoming, he wasn't trusting at all. He entered the room that was apparently the office of the smiling guy. 

''Please, take a seat'', he said while seating himself. 

Caleb obeyed again. His lack of understanding of the situation was annoying the hell out of him. 

''Hi, Caleb, I'm Michael. How are you today?''

''Hum… Not bad, I guess. But I have some questions: what's happening? Who are you? And where am I?''

The man smiled again with patient understanding. 

''That's totally normal to have a lot of questions in your mind. You see Caleb, you're dead. And this is the next phase of your existence.''

Dead? He instinctively put a hand on his chest, checking his heartbeat, but it was still there. 

''You must be kidding…i don't even remember dying!''

''Well, you see, when someone gets a pretty traumatic death, we just erase his memory of it happening.''

''How did I died then?'' He asked out of curiosity. 

Michael opened a file and began reading it to Caleb. 

''So, you were engaged in a street fight, and one of your opposant stabbed you with a knife. Then the participants all ran away and you agonized for two hours before dying in the street, in your own blood.''

The fact that the guy was still smiling while describing his death was really disturbing, but Caleb was waiting for more answers and decided to ignore it. 

''So...I'm dead. That's what happens after death?''

He was kind of surprise. He never was a religious type of guy, but talking to a weird dude in an ordinary office didn't seem like the most credible afterlife. 

''Oh, you've seen nothing yet, believe me. But don't worry Caleb: you're safe here. You're in the Good Place! There is a Bad Place though, but you don't have to worry about it.''

There was a silence after his declaration. 

''The Good Place?'' Caleb finally said. ''It's like paradise?'' 

''Pretty much, yes. The Good Place is only for the best people that ever lived on earth. And you're one of them, Caleb Stonewall! So, congratulations.''

''Thanks…I guess…''

One of the best people that ever lived on earth? Him? What the fuck was going on in this place? He decided to shut up and go with it. After all, if the angels up there decided that he belonged in the Good Place, why not? 

''And me, I'm the architect of the neighbourhood you're gonna live in.''

Caleb stayed silent. He didn't know what to say. 

''What about we go outside and I show you the neighbourhood? You also have to watch a little video presentation I did for all the resident.''

''It'd be great.'' Caleb answered, trying to sound joyful. 

He was thinking actively about what good deeds he could have done on earth to earn a place in paradise. Maybe be nice to his mother? Or…honestly, that was all he could think about. He mostly did neutrals, bad or very bad things in his life, but good? That was rare.   
He followed Michael outside, walking through the neighbourhood. He never saw an actual neighbourhood looking like this, with the little white houses and the…frozen yogurt restaurants? 

''That's a lot of frozen yogurt.''

''People love frozen yogurt, I don't know what to tell you.''

He actually never tasted frozen yogurt, but that didn't seem like the best thing ever.  
He went to sit down with all the other residents to watch Michael's presentation. 

''You are all very good people. But how do we know that you're actually good? How are we sure?''Michael was saying on the screen. ''During your time on earth, every one of your action had a positive or negative value. It's based on a point total. You see, for every each of your actions on earth, you earned or lost a couple of points, based on the consequences of this action. The ones with the highest scores were able to make it to the Good Place! What happens to the others? Don't worry about it.''

The video kept going, but Caleb wasn't listening to any of it. How could he have earned enough points to be in the Good Place? It was unbelievable. Just the way he died should be an indicator that he wasn't a good person. Or at least, that he wasn't worth a place in paradise. 

''And you won't be alone. Your true soulmate is here too! That's right, soulmates are real.''

Caleb never believed in soulmates, and to be fair he didn't really care about it on earth. And even in heaven, the idea sounded cheesy to him.   
Lost in his thoughts, he didn't watch the end of the video. He came back to reality when Michael came to him to show him his house. 

''You know, people here are all very good…but you, Caleb, you're special. As an environmental activist, you dedicated your life to help saving the planet…and succeeded in keeping an entire species to extinct ! The penguins are safe, thanks to you.'' 

Caleb became more and more uncomfortable as Michael was going on his monologue. The only thought that was coming to his mind was ''what the fuck?''. Him saving the penguins certainly wasn't a thing. He didn't even knew penguins were going extinct. 

''Anyway, welcome to your house!''

He almost choked on his saliva when he saw his ''house''. 

''It was specifically made for you.''

''That's…''

Awful. 

''…perfect.''

He needed to keep pretending. What would happen if Michael realized that he wasn't an actual good person? Caleb wasn't stupid, so he thought about the most possible answer. He would be sent to the Bad Place.   
He looked at his house, doing his best to fake happiness. His new home looked like a weird yellow wooden cabinet. 

''Yellow was your favorite color, so I decided to change the original one. I hope it doesn't bother you too much that your house doesn't look exactly natural.''

''No, that's fine. Yellow is my…favorite color, indeed.''

He didn't like this color before, but now he definitely hated it. And hell, even in the afterlife he couldn't get a cool and rich house? Like that one over there, who was big enough to be a fucking castle?   
He followed Michael inside the house. The interior was small, with just enough things to survive. 

''I know you hated capitalism and surconsommation, so I made it as essential as it could be. But now that I think of it, maybe the bed is too much?'' 

''No, that's totally fine. I like the house as it is. Thanks, Michael.''

His old apartment where he lived with his mother was better than this thing. And that was saying a lot. 

''You're welcome. On this screen, you have access to all of your memories. This one for example…your campaign to save the white tigers.''

He never saw any of this stuff. He was beginning to feel really uncomfortable. Him being here was a mistake, and he was in big trouble. 

''Now, let me introduce you to someone very important.''

The door opened to a really, really weird guy. He had chestnut dreadlocks and so, so weird-looking googles. What were those things? Who was this guy? 

''Caleb, this is Jude. And you two are soulmates.''


	2. Soulmates, really?

''Uh…what?''

This guy was supposed to be his soulmate? And soulmates were really a thing?  
The other guy didn't seem too convinced either. Well, to be fair it was hard to tell what he was thinking with those awful glasses he had. 

''I'll let you two get used to each other. See you later!''

Then Michael got out of the house without waiting a second. The google guy seemed slightly uncomfortable. 

''So, hum…Caleb, right?''  
''Yep.''

Caleb had already forgotten the dude's name. He wasn't used to listening to people while they were talking. 

''I'm Jude Sharp. I suppose we should get to know each other…where are you from?''  
''Japan. What about you? Tell me about…your life.''

Caleb wasn't really interested, but he had to know who this guy was. If he was a stupid goody two-shoe, then it would be fine. But if Jude was smart, he could understand that something was wrong with Caleb. That he didn't belonged here. 

''I'm from Japan too, I mostly lived in Tokyo. I was a philosophy professor, I spent most of my life studying ethics.''

Caleb felt like he was totally screwed. An ethic professor? Seriously? Couldn't his soulmate be a joyful idiot who cleaned the seas or whatever? Instead, he got the guy who would see if he was ''ethical'' or not. And Caleb was everything but ethical.  
Wait. Ethic meant moral code, right? 

''Okay, Jude, you will…stay by my side no matter what, right?''  
''I only know you for five minutes.''  
''Yeah, but we're soulmates.''

Were they though ? If Caleb was an error in the system, then their pairing could be wrong too.  
Jude didn't seem really convinced. Caleb always thought that every good people was a naive dumbass, but apparently he was wrong. 

''Forget about it.'' Caleb finally said. 

He couldn't believe he almost said his secret to a guy he met five minutes ago. Back on Earth he didn't trust anyone, and he'd better keep it that way in paradise.  
Jude seemed a little bit concerned and frowned his eyebrows. 

''Are you alright?''  
''Yeah, yeah.'' 

Caleb didn't really know what to do about his ''soulmate''. He could play cold and distant, but then Jude would certainly have some doubt about him. But pretend that he was in love could be pretty annoying…even if Jude was kinda hot, despite his weird fashion habits. 

''You didn't tell me anything about you.''  
''I saved the penguins.''  
''How did you do that?'' Said Jude, apparently impressed. 

Caleb had literally no idea how environmental shit worked. 

''Too long story to tell. What about you watch my memories on this thing?''He said waving at the screen. ''We could do it together.''  
''Hum…i don't know. It seems like a private thing.''  
''I don't really care.''

If it was his real memories, he wouldn't let anyone even glance at the screen.  
But he should get rid of Jude before he could get suspicious. 

''Listen, I'm pretty tired after…dying, and all that stuff. You should come back tomorrow so we can have a real discussion.''  
''That would be great, but Michael told me that we're having a welcoming party tonight.''  
''Shirt.''  
''I'm sorry, what did you say?''

Caleb was confused himself. Why couldn't he say shit? 

''I tried to swear, but…shirt! Ash-Hole! Oh fork, I can't swear!''

Jude looked at him as if Caleb was losing his mind.

''I think swear words are censored in the Good Place.''  
''Why? Said Caleb irritably. That's the best part of talking!''

His false soulmate frowned his eyebrows even more, so much that they began to disappear behind his googles. 

''You're acting quite strange since we met. Is something wrong?''  
''Nope. Everything's perfectly fine. We're in the Good Place after all, aren't we?''

Caleb felt almost nauseous while saying that. Somehow this was worse than being sent to hell right away. At least he certainly could swear, in hell. 

''Hum, anyway. Michael asked me to tell you about Silvia. Silvia?''  
''Hi there!''Said a lady after appearing out of thin air.  
''Argh! What the fork?''

What looked like a young woman was smiling and waving ''hello''. 

''Caleb, this is Silvia. She contains all the knowledges of the universe.''  
''You can ask me anything! Also, I can make things appear.''

Then she put her thumbs up while smiling cheerfully. Caleb thought she could be really useful and annoying at the same time. 

''Okay…hum,I have a question. Can you tell me something about the Bad Place?''

Maybe it wasn't that bad. If the Good Place was just a calm neighbourhood full of frozen yogurt, maybe the Bad Place was a…trashy street full of rotten pizza? 

''Oh, I'm sorry but I can't divulge any information about the Bad Place. But I can make you listen to an audio of what's happening down there right now.''  
''That's interesting.''said Jude. ''Let's do this.''

Silvia played the audio, and all they could hear was screams of pain and horror. Ten seconds later Silvia stopped it, but this short time felt like eternity. And they were just listening! What about people down there?  
If Caleb didn't want to end up in the Bad Place before, now it was his absolute priority to stay in heaven. He had to keep his secret to everyone and never talk about it. Never. 

''… Tanks, Silvia.'' Jude finally said.  
''You're welcome!'' She said cheerfully. 

Then she disappeared. An awkward silence took place between the two men before Caleb decided to end it. 

''We'll see each other at the party, then.''  
''I guess so.'' Caleb answered. 

Jude said nothing and stared at him for two seconds, which made Caleb irritated. Then he left, finally. If Caleb could, he would swear so hard right now. 

''Okay, this is bad.'' He mumbled while looking at the memory screen. 

He decided to watch all of those memories before going to the party tonight. He wanted to play the part right, so maybe Jude would stop being suspicious. If he was his supposed soulmate, they would have to spend time together. Caleb had to fool everyone, including the google guy. 

''Silvia ?''  
''Hi there!'' Said the…girl (he didn't really know what she was).  
''I want a hamburger.''

He wasn't hungry, but he wanted to eat something while watching the memories. He was in paradise after all, he could do whatever he wanted. 

''Here you go! Do you need anything else?''  
''Yes. A couch.'' 

This stupid house didn't even have a proper couch. 

''Here you go!'' Smiled Silvia. 

Caleb dismissed her, and she disappeared after saying ''bye''. He looked at the screen and sighed. He had a lot to do.


	3. One hell of a party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caleb is trying to pretend to be nice at a party, but it doesn't work out very well.

It took him hours to watch only some of the memories. And they were all incredibly boring. Caleb felt like he was watching an animal documentary without any explanation of what was going on. So, just random videos of pingouins.  
Of course, there were also personal stuff. But Caleb didn't really watch those ones, thinking that he could avoid any question about it or just make up some bullshit.  
He looked at the exterior and saw that it was already night. Shit, he was gonna be late for the party when all he wanted was to be discreet.  
He got up, thinking about changing his clothes before going. But he eventually decided to come as he was. He was supposed to be a minimalist after all. 

The house of the party wasn't a house. It was a literal palace. Caleb was filled with disgust (he hated rich people) and a little bit of envy (sometimes he wished he was part of the rich people).  
He entered the room where the party was raging, and went directly for a drink. He knew he had to keep a clear head to play the good person, but he also knew his limits. It was going to be fine. 

''Caleb, you're finally here!'' said Michael as he was making his way to him. ''I have some people to present you.''

Caleb forced himself to smile at the two people who were with the architect. One of them was a woman dressed fancy, with a feeling of superiority painted all over her face. He immediately guessed she was the owner of the house. 

''This is Nelly Raimon, the one who hosted this party.''

Bingo, Caleb thought as his smile extended. He hoped it wasn't too obvious that he was mocking her in his head. He wasn't used to be fakely polite. Usually, he wasn't even polite. 

''It's delightful to meet you, Caleb. I hope you're having fun.'' 

He knew he was supposed to say something, like ''nice to meet you'' or ''I'm having fun, thanks''. But he couldn't resist to say instead:

''I don't really like parties. I think they're a waste of time. Who would have saved the penguins if I was partying, y'know?''

He enjoyed seeing the satisfied grin of Nelly fading as he was speaking. But she recomposed herself, regaining quickly her dignity. 

''Oh, where are my manners? This is Jianyu, my soulmate. He's a buddhist monk who made a vow of silence.''

This guy was, indeed, dressed like a monk. His brown eyes were very kind, and he offered Caleb a big and bright smile, so bright he almost made him feel uncomfortable. 

''And who's your soulmate?'' Asked suddenly Nelly. 

Caleb refrained himself from saying ''some guy''. 

''He's…over there.''

The weird guy was in fact walking towards them, with his eternal serious expression. No way in hell this guy was really Caleb's soulmate. But he had to pretend, in order to not going to hell, precisely.

''Oh, your soulmate is Jude'' Nelly exclaimed, as she already knew him. 

''I'll leave you to it'' said Michael. ''Do not hesitate to have some drinks!''

Oh, Caleb was counting on it. He looked at Silvia, who was standing near them with a plate full of drinks and snacks. It made him hungry...and that was a good pretext to ditch his fake soulmate.

''Excuse me for a sec'. '' 

Then he left the conversation without any intention of coming back. He felt Jude's glare as he was walking away, but didn't really pay attention to it. He just wanted to eat...and drink, forget all about this soulmate stuff. 

''I'll take that'' He said while grabbing half the food on Silvia's plate. 

There were nice sweets snacks with banana and nuts in them, and Caleb loved banana. Best fruit ever.  
He also took a glass of champagne and drank it right away. That felt good, so he grabbed another one and did the same. He could never buy this kind of stuff on earth, but damn, that was good. 

''Those are for everyone, you know.''

Caleb gave an annoyed look at Jude. 

''Exactly. That means I can take them all, and Silvia will make more. Isn't life simple in paradise?''

''It really is!'' Said Silvia with her usual smile. 

He couldn't hide who he was any longer. It started to piss him off, to try to be some kind of partner to this guy he didn't even knew. 

''Also, stop following me around. Michael can say we are soulmate all he wants, I don't care about that. I don't need anyone, got it?'' 

Jude raised a eyebrow (that was his only range of expression, apparently.) 

''Why are you reacting like this?''

''I'm reacting like this because you're pissing me off. So leave me alone,now.''

Caleb took another snack and ate it right away, just to annoy the other man.

''As you wish'', he said with an unreadable expression. 

Then he turned around and left, finally. Caleb signed and passed a hand through his hair, having mixed feelings about this. Either Jude was gonna leave him alone for good, or he was gonna be even more annoying.  
He took another banana snack. Those things were definitely too good. 

~~~

''Michael, can I talk to you a second?''

''If course, Jude. What do you need?'' Smiled the architect. 

''It's about Caleb…I might just be overthinking, but I don't think we are soulmates.''

''And what makes you think that?''

Caleb basically told him that he didn't wanted anything to do with him, so that was a major warning. 

''We don't get along. At all.''  
''It's only been one day...maybe give it some time. Try to...break his shell, you know? I'm sure you'll figure it out. You're a genius after all.''

Jude nodded as Michael walked away, but he wasn't that convinced. 

''Well…I should give it a try.''

He was a genius after all.


End file.
